Trouble
by Cats with Bracess
Summary: Or the story where Lucy hides a secret and Natsu is a persistent little bitch. AU. Waring: abuse, cursing, and sexual contact (maybe).
1. Prologue

Hello kitties. Welcome to my new story.

~Trouble by NeverShoutNever~

_I'm in trouble_

_I'm an addict_

_I'm addicted to this girl_

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse_

_I can't stop calling her_

_She's all I want and more_

_I mean damn_

_What's not to adore?_

_I've been playing too much guitar_

_I, I've been listening to jazz_

_I called so many times_

_I swear she's going mad_

_And that cellular will be the death of us_

_I swear, I swear_

_And oh_

_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_Oh_

_I'm running my mouth_

_Just like I got her_

_But I surely don't_

_Because she's so_

_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_Rock 'n roll_

_And out of my league_

_Is she out of my league?_

_Let's hope not_

_I'm in trouble_

_I'm so cliché_

_See that word just wears me out_

_Makes me feel like just another boy_

_To laugh and joke about_

_But even worse_

_I can't stop calling her_

_I love to hear that voice_

_And honestly_

_I'm left with no choice_

_I've been playing too much guitar_

_I, I've been listening to jazz_

_I called so many times_

_I swear she's going mad_

_And that cellular will be the death of us_

_I swear, I swear_

_And oh_

_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_Oh_

_I'm running my mouth_

_Just like I got her_

_But I surely don't_

_Because she's so_

_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_Rock 'n roll_

_And out of my league_

_Is she out of my league?_

_Let's hope not_

_And oh_

_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_Oh, oh_

This is the song based after the title. This WILL NOT be updated UNTIL NOVEMBER.

Until then, read my other story Surprise? By Kitten Frozen in Fire.

See you soon, kitties.

Oh, and this is Kitten Frozen in Fire. Bye.

Idk when the next chapter will be.

KBye.


	2. Chapter 1

11/1/12 – Started Writing

Forgot to mention, AU OOC. Plot inspired from a fanfic on Tumblr. Heaps different from the fanfic, but yes.

I had to last 4 days without internet and power, it was hell. Hurricane Sandy took about Seaside boardwalk, my favorite boardwalk, COOL. I was going to do a schedule, but I'm really lazy and all of this school shit is happening in one class so, yeah.

Characters not mine.

~~~)~~

~Natsu~

It was the first day back at school or as I like to call it, hell. I already fought with my (sadly) best friend, Gray.

I don't really remember homeroom and first period since it was boring as fuck. Well, fucking isn't boring but the class was… you know what? Nevermind, the class was boring. Period.

Anyways, I walked into second period – late, might I add – English (**or is it Japanese?**) with Mr. Gildarts.

"Natsu, you're late," he said, bored.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Not likes it's new," I said with an even more bored tone. I looked around the room for an empty seat. There was only one.

In the back.

In front of Levy.

Next to Erza.

Aw hell.

~Lucy~

It was the first day back to school. Fun. _Note the sarcasm._

Levy and Erza are really my only best friends since, well, forever. No one really notices me, or really cares, anyways.

My father and I used to be very rich, until he lost his job a year or two ago. Now we live in a two bedroom flat. It's quite cramped, but it's okay. I'm happy.

So, homeroom and first period passed without incident, not like I actually paid attention.

I walked into second period, no one, besides a nerd, was there. Not even the teacher. I shrugged and walked to the back and sat down in a desk and put my bag and books and two others, saving for Levy and Erza.

I played on my phone for a few minutes and other students poured in and took seats. Finally Erza and Levy walked in and took two of the three empty seats left. Levy sat on my left and Erza sat in front me, one empty seat by them.

A few moments later, the teacher walked in and sat at his desk and started talking.

"Morning, fairies (**LOLOLOL I'm so funny**), and welcome back to school. As I'm sure you've heard all this before, don't do drugs, don't drink, blah blah blah, signs these papers" – he passed out two papers, obviously permission slips to watch R rated movies in class – "and you can sit and talk for the rest of the class."

The teacher was Mr. Gildarts, the chilliest teacher in the school. Never really cared what his students did and just sat at his desk and drank. Not tea or water, mostly whiskey or liquor. None of us really cared to report him for drinking in class – I mean, why would we want to get rid of the coolest teacher?

I broke of my thoughts as a pink haired boy casually walked into the class.

"Natsu, you're late," Gildarts said, obviously bored.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Not likes it's new," the boy – Natsu – said, his voice was more bored than Gildarts.

His eyes swept over the class quickly, looking for a seat. He eyes rested on the only one left, next to Erza.

His eyes widened a little before the relaxed and he slowly walked up the aisle, taking his sweet ass time. The whole class was watching him walk, like he was some kind of king or god or a _popular_.

Populars aren't bad; I just don't care for them. People worshipped the fucking _ground_ they walked on. Erza and Levy were popular, so I kinda stuck with the crowd. I wouldn't call myself a popular; neither would the school, mostly cause I kept my head down when with them, or I was never seen, other than with Levy or Erza.

I studied his face, wondering _why_ these people worshipped him. Then it clicked. He was _the_ Natsu Dragneel. _The Popular_. Ugh, just perfect. He was the big boy, the top dog; whatever you wanted to fucking call him.

I've never talked to him, but I've heard about him. Anyone with ears heard of him, even if you didn't go this school.

I was broken out my thoughts again as the desk legs scrapped against the floor. Erza glared at him before whispering angrily at him.

I didn't really care for the conversion either, so I zoned it out and fell asleep with my golden locks rested on my arms.

~~~)~~

Well, there's Chapter One.

Tell me how it is?

I only wrote this in 2 hours… It literally fell from my fingers; I don't know what happened up there… So I hope it's good.

If none of you knew, I'm writing a one-shot and another chaptered story, soon. Give Me Your Hand and Skins. Hopefully they'll both be published by December.

To anyone who was reading _Surprise?_ on my other account, it's discontinued. I just can't find any ideas for it anymore. _**If anyone wants it, PM me on THIS account. **_

Finished – 11/1/12


	3. Chapter 2

I have a good reason, I swear.

~.~

~Natsu~

After English sitting by Erza, which by the way, wasn't cool being yelled at the whole time by her, the day dragged on. The teachers gave as much fuck as the students did, and that was none.

The only class he liked (kind of) of English cause there was that pretty blonde girl no one really knew. People just knew her as Lucy, the girl with Erza and Levy, she's known as a slag, and I don't get why, she's probably never gone that far with a guy anyways.

She doesn't even _seem_ friendly. She always sits in the back of classes and sleep, but she's at the top of class. It makes no sense. This is probably why she's known as a slag, sleeping with the teachers to get top.

But whatever, not my dick, not my problem. (A/N HAHAHA IDK WHAT THAT IS)

The dismissal bell rang and everyone left lass to either go home or out with friends.

And I saw the Lucy girl again. This time she was alone at her locker. She must've felt someone looking at her because she turned around locked eyes with me.

We just kind of stared at each other until some asshole bumped into my back.

"Hey, Natsu, don't stop in the middle of the fuckin' hallway!" The person, fucking Gray, yelled at me.

So I turned around and decked him in the mouth, "Look where yer fucking going and don't bump into me," I spat back.

He just laughed and lunged at me. We always fight; we never got too hurt, pretty banged up, but nothing serious. Everyone gathered around us, as always, and watched us fight.

I looked around for the bright blonde hair, but instead, I found it going the opposite direction. Towards the doors. This distraction was enough to let Gray have the final punch, not like I really cared.

I don't really remember the rest of the day.

The next day in English, Lucy's not there and Erza's taken my seat, making me sit in front of the missing Lucy.

~.~

As I sat down, Erza turned to Levy and asked, "You see Lucy this morning?"

Levy looked up from some book she was reading, "Can't say I have. I haven't seen her since last night," Erza looked a little confused; I guess Erza wasn't with them last night. "Oh yeah, Lucy said she needed to speak to me and we met up. She was nervous and excited and kept looking around, like someone was watching her. She was about to say something, I think, but she got a text and her eyes got really really big. She said she had work or her father needed help or something like that and she ran away," Levy finished.

"And she hasn't text or called you since? She's usually texting me but she didn't last night… _at all_."

"That was the same for me too. I thought she might've called to tell me what she needed to, but she never did. I tried calling her but her phone was off."

I decided to butt in, "Maybe she got sick of you two and skipped town."

"Natsu, _shut the fuck up_," Erza spat.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Jeez, it was a _joke_." She just snorted at me.

A few seconds later the bell rang. I guess Gildarts had to teach us something and he said, "Alright, listen up you brats, the district said I actually gotta have you asses do work, so take out those notebooks and write me something about yourself and pass it up in 10 minutes. Okay, go."

The room was silent except for the scratching of pencils against notebooks. It wasn't until five minutes later when the door opened and blonde hair and big boobs (LOL) walked through.

"Lucy, you're late," Gildarts said.

"I'm aware."

"Reason?"

"Don't have one."

Gildarts sighed, "Alright, whatever, sit down."

Lucy just nodded and walked up the aisle, everyone staring at her. Her head was bowed, books clutched to her chest, and blonde hair and clothes a mess. God, she looked like a slag.

As she walked past me, she picked her head up a bit and her top lip was cut open and blood red, like it happened recently. I gaped up at her and she looked me right in the eye and dared me to say something and I just looked back to my paper.

I heard her sit down and Erza asking questions about where she was then explaining the assignment.

A moment later, I heard her open a notebook then her writing for a quick minute then it was quiet behind me. I knew was I was going to write.

_There is way more to people than meets the eye. Some people need fixing or cracked out of the hard shell they've built. And it's my job to figure them out. Whether they want me to or not._

_-Natsu Dragneel_

"Alright, times up. Pass up the paper," Gildarts announced. I teared out the paper and turned out to collect Lucy's. Her head was already pillowed on her arms and she was sleeping. I just shook my head and took the paper.

_My heart hurts and so does my head._

_-Lucy_

~.~

I thought about what Lucy's paper said the whole day. It just didn't make sense, but neither does she. She was just a huge mystery to be solved.

She had shell.

Probably one of the hardest shells I've ever seen.

Her eyes are guarded.

She sleeps a lot.

She doesn't talk much.

She's a 'slag'.

She's friends with Levy and Erza. I've never seen with her anyone else.

She has a father.

She has a job.

She's Lucy No-Last-Name.

This is all I know about Lucy.

~.~

I was out with my friends when I saw her again.

I was eating at a pub. It was Gray, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, and Gerard, and of course me.

I was still thinking about her paper. _My heart hurts and so does my head_.

It was so confused. Did the cut on her lip make her head hurt? Who hurt her? Did she have more injuries?

"Hi, I'm Lucy, what can I get you guys to drink?"

Everyone ordered whatever, and I said I'd have beer. Hey, I'm 18, it's legal.

She nodded, jotted it down and walked away. I turned to Erza and Levy, "You guys know she works her?" I asked.

"Nope, thought she worked in a different eating joint," Levy said, clearly confused.

I just said oh.

Not a few moments later, Lucy came back with our drinks, we all thanked her and asked what we'd have to eat, I ordered last. "Just the special," I said. She nodded and turned to leave but I gripped her wrist and pulled down to whisper in her ear, "Why do you hurt?" I asked.

She quickly pulled her arm away and walked fast to the kitchen.

"Trying to get her pants, ey?" Gray joked.

"Piss off. She just confuses me," and that was the last we spoke and saw of Lucy that night. Someone else brought our food.

~.~

I was looking forward to seeing Lucy, but I don't know why. I didn't care for her; I just wanted to find out why she hurts.

The bell rang and Lucy never came in.

I asked Erza, "Where's Lucy?"

"I have no idea, she's shut out lately. She hasn't answered mine or Levy's texts or calls. We're getting worried," she said. You could clearly see she was telling the truth. Her eyes shined a bit, she knew what was going on with Lucy as much as I did.

And that was none.

~.~

Okay.

I've had this done for two week and idk why I didn't put it up. I am so so so so sorry. I'm still working out the kinks on Skins, I want it up soon and I'm sooooo excited for it but.

Skins is really just sex, drugs, drinking, and drama, but it's so amazing! It's based off of the show Skins UK and, all I'm really doing, is taking the first and second series and making into my story (but not really). Everything will be the same, but diff characters, obvi, but with my own twists and turns and fun and I'M SO EXCITED.

OH MY FUCK IM TRYING TO UPLAOD THIS BUT ITS BEING STUPID.

Word Count: 1,286


	4. Chapter 3

I'm a horrible person, I know. By the wayy, this is mostly going to be in Natsu's POV-ish

~:~:~

Lucy's back in class now. But, every day, she's here earlier than Levi and Erza so her head is always down and I can't see her face.

I _never_ see her face. Ever.

Her head is always down and her hair is in front of her face, the most I can see is her chin. I've tried going back to where she works but she's never there. She probably got a new one.

But I shouldn't – and I don't – care.

~:~:~

It was a Tuesday when it happened

And by it, I don't anything _bad_; it was a _good_ (maybe) thing. I mean, it helped with what the fuck is up with Lucy, just by a bit.

You see, Lucy wasn't there that day. Well, she wasn't there when I got there.

We were writing in the journal things. The topic was 'Songs and Lyrics of Importance'. We have to write down a song or lyrics of a song that are important to us.

I've only written _The A Team_ by_ Ed Sheeran_. I don't know what it meant to me but I knew it was. I swear.

You see, the song is about a crack whore. No, I'm serious. Ed Sheeran had met the girl in a homeless soup kitchen and she told him her story. She had to sell her body so she can buy drugs and pay her bills. She actually died in the end: _It's too cold outside for angles to fly, for angles to fly, to fly, to fly. For angles to fly, to fly, to fly, for angles to die._

It just seems relevant to me, and no, I'm not a crack whore. It just feels like-

"_BANG." _The door flew open.

"_Oh god_, I am so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to open the door that hard, I'm sorry. It just kinda… happened. I-I mean, I was rushing and I'm late so I tried to open the door fast an-and-" Lucy sputtered.

"Lucy, shut up, will ya?" Gildarts cut her off. Lucy shut her mouth and nodded fast with wide eyes. "Just go to your seat and do the journal shit thing." Lucy nodded again and walked fast to her seat. I met her eyes for about a second and she look perfect… I mean, perfectly normal. Anyway, she sat down at her seat and quickly did her journal then put her head down again.

A couple minutes passed and Gildarts called to the class to pass the papers up. Lucy picked her head up and handed me the paper with a small smile. I turned around to look at what she wrote.

_Even the stars, they burn. Some even fall to the Earth._

_~Lucy_

~:~:~

Class passed by fast and before I knew it the bell rang and Lucy walked out of the room.

I bent over to get my bag when I saw her cell phone. I picked it up and opened it.

Okay, okay, I know this is an invasion of privacy but it might help to find out what the fuck is wrong with this chick.

I opened it up to the pictures. Nothing.

I opened the recent calls. Nothing.

I opened to the browser's history. Nothing.

I opened up messages. There was one.

_Dan_

_The backdoor is open. Be here at 11 PM. Don't be late or else._

~:~:~

School ended and I haven't seen Lucy again. I was walking towards my car when Lisanna came up to me and started talking.

"Hey, Natsu! How's it going? Good? That's good. Have you heard…" She rambled. I didn't really care what the new gossip shit is. We kept walking and she kept talking and I kept thinking about what Lucy wrote. I've never heard those lyrics before. "… that'd be great, yeah? Natsu? Natsuu? Hellloooo?!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped my head towards her.

"I was saying… there's a football game Friday night. We should go together, that'd be great, yeah?" She asked. Blue eyes wide and her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Um, uh, err… sure, Lisanna."

"Great! Pick me up a 6, it starts at 7 and I wanna get good seats," She exclaimed. She kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

I sighed and got in my car. At least this'll get my mind off the Lucy problem for a while, right?

Right?

~:~:~

I kept Lucy's phone for the night. I already had Erza and Levi numbers, and I doubt they know anything, so I decided to call her father.

Hey, hey, don't think like that, I'm not going to tell her that Lucy is an utter fuck-up. Well, not really.

I _of course_ didn't use Lucy's phone to call, I just dialed it into my phone.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times then someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_ The voice was an older man.

"Hello. Is this Lucy's father?"_ Shit, I still don't know her last name_.

"_Yes, it is. Who is asking?"_

"Yes, well, I'm one of Lucy's teachers and I just wanted to inform you that Lucy is falling behind. Do you if she is studying or not?"

"_Is she now? Hm, well, she goes over to her friend's house – Erza – every day after school to do work."_

_Shit, shit, shit. If it's her father who is hurting her I can't get her into trouble…_"Oh, what's this? I've seemed to find her lost work. Sorry to bother you, sir. Have a nice night, goodbye." I hung up quickly, not giving the older man a chance to answer.

_Well, at least I know it's not her father._

~:~:~

Friday night I picked up Lisanna from the house at 6 and we got to the school at 6:30.

We were waiting in line to pay for out tickets when something happened.

I saw Lucy and Levi underneath the bleachers.

With a flask.

If you don't know what a flask is, it usually holds whiskey, tequila, beer, just about any alcoholic drink you want. Anyways, I was shocked and I tapped Lisanna on the shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that Levi and the blonde girl, Lucy?" I asked her, still staring at the girls.

"Yep, pretty sure. I'm going to call them over. Levi! Come here!" She yelled. Levi looked at us with wide doe eyes then quickly looked back to Lucy and picked her up by the elbow. They looked like they were arguing.

When they got over to us Lisanna's eyes practically popped out of her head. "Lucy… I-is t-that alcohol? On _school grounds_?" She stuttered.

Lucy looked at me quickly then back at Lisanna. "You're and innocent one, aren't ya? Hahah, nope, it's tea. I love me some tea," she said tipping the flask back.

"A-are you s-sure, Lucy? It s-smells like whiskey!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"I'll check. Give me the flask, Lucy," I said. Lucy handed it to me and I tipped it back. I felt the instant burn of whiskey going down my throat. "She's right. It's tea," I lied. I turned to Lisanna. "I'm going to take Lucy home, her clothes don't seem fit for a game when it's this cold," And it's true. She was wearing only a shirt and a short sleeved shirt with boots. Damn, she must've been drunk.

Lisanna huffed at me. "But Natsu," she whined, "we're supposed to be on a _date_!" She then stomped her foot like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum.

"We'll go out soon, promise. I'm just looking out for a friend," I smiled brightly at Lisanna.

She deemed this as a good enough answer and hugged me goodbye, and even tried to kiss me, but I turned my head so she kissed my cheek instead. "Bye Natsu."

And that's how I ended up with Lucy No-Last-Name in the passenger seat.

~:~:~

Yippee fucking horary. I finished it. Where's my medal?

This took me a while, tbh. I had it started, then school deiced to be a pain in my ass. Then Doctor Who came into my life. And here we are now. Four seasons later (of Doctor Who) and I finished it. Oh, did I mention this was all in about 5 days? No? Well, I watched 4 seasons of Doctor Who in _about _5 days.

I went to a concert on Friday. 1/5/13 Yep. It was for Sandy Relief, cause, well, it hit us. Well, Sea Side anyways, the boardwalk I go to multiple times in the summer. It was, Thomas Fiss, The Ready Set, Outa Sight, and Sandy Adams (yummy).

Also, the Kiss You (One Direction, I have no idea why I like them. I just really wanna lick Niall Horan, tbh) music video came out today, and I still haven't watched it even though it's about 9PM.

How was your Christmas? New Years?

Natsu's song was The A Team by Ed Sheeran (obviously) and I'm absolutely in _love_ with Ed Sheeran.

Lucy's song was I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Great song, listen to it.

I thought of a one-shot (or maybe a chaptered) story today. And idk about Skins anymore, it seems like a lot of work. Holy shit.

I have no idea what else to say, so, I'll try to get the next chapter up before next week. I'm a lazy writer and I don't have a schedule. Also, softball season is coming up so I have to start working out again, yippee. And I applied for a school to start on my Nursing career in high school, I hope I get it.

Word count: 1, 308.

1/7/13


	5. Chapter 4

Instead of crying over Doctor Who and One Direction, I deiced to start writing the next chapter.

Listen to the songs mentioned in this chapter, please?

~:~:~

I'm pretty sure the Drunk Lucy act was just that. An act. She was sober in the car when I was driving her home. And the car was fucking _silent_. An awkward silent.

You see, she just sat with her head against the window; the only sound was the shit pop music coming from the radio. I switched to my favorite station where they played _Afterglow _by _The Crookes_.

"So, uh, where do I drop you off?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"9 Strawberry Street," her voice was monotone and she didn't look over to me.

_Laughing in the after glooOoooOw…_

I was studying Lucy from the corner of my eye when I saw a small tattoo on the inside of her right wrist, it was a semi-colon.

"That's a nice tattoo," I said. "What does it mean? If you don't mine me asking."

She then finally (_finally_) looked at me. "It's a semi-colon. You know, when a sentence is supposed to end, but it doesn't. It keeps going."

"I know what a semi-colon does," it sounded a bit rude, but, whatever. "But _why _did you get it?"

There a moment when neither of us spoke.

"I was in a bad place. I tried to kill myself, you know. It was a few weeks ago, but my father found me before I left. I was supposed to end, but I kept going, and I keep going. When I was at the hospital, that was my semi-colon."

I was shocked. More than shocked. I was fucking _gob smacked._

"Why?" It was a simple question really, but it meant hundreds.

"I told you, I was in a bad place."

"And what was that place?"

"Don't you think you should just drive me the fuck home?" She asked sharply, her eyes narrowed and glaring at me.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

"'S fine."

It was silent for a long time after that. _Give Me Love _by _Ed Sheeran_ came on. It's one of my favorite by him. All his songs are genius anyway, so.

_Give me love like her, _

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone. _

_Paint splatted tear drops on my shirt, _

_Told you I'd let them go. _

_And that I'll fight my corner, _

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya, _

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_No I just wanna hold ya,_

_Give a little time to me, _

_we'll burn this out, _

_We'll play hide and seek, _

_to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My my, my my oh give me love, _

_My my, my my oh give me love, _

_My my, my my oh give me love, _

_My my, my my oh give me love, _

_My my, my my Give me love._

_Give me love like never before, _

_'Cause lately I've been craving more. _

_And it's been a while but i still feel the same, _

_Maybe I should let you go _

_You know I'll fight my corner, _

_And that tonight I'll call ya, _

_After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,_

_No I just wanna hold ya,_

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out, _

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My my, my my, oh give me love _

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_my my, my my, oh give me love my my, _

_my my oh give me love,_

_my my, my my oh give me love, _

_my my, my my oh give me love, _

_my my, my my oh give me love._

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Love me, love me, love me)_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love)_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love) _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love, love me) _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love)_

_my my, my my, oh give me love _

_my my, my my oh give me love, _

_my my, my my oh give me love,_

_my my, my my oh give me love,_

The song ended as we pulled up to her house. All the lights were off except one, it was on the second floor, all the way to the right.

"You have a nice home," I said, trying to make small talk.

"It's an apartment building she said before slamming the door shut and walking up to the front door. I waited until she was inside to drive off. At least I knew we was going to be a at home tonight.

(_But if he looked back he would have seen a girl with blonde hair taking off running and going the opposite direction_)

~:~:~

Saturday came and passed with a party and getting drunk and hooking up with Lisanna without meaning to.

Sunday came and passed with a hangover and just sitting in my room with my laptop and Advil.

Monday came, the day I was dreading. Lucy wasn't at the party, not like I was expecting her, but Erza and Levi were there, so I would assume they would've dragged her along.

She was in school.

She was in the classroom.

She was here.

Thank god.

"Hey Lucy. What's up?" I asked as I sat down.

"Mmm," Was all I got.

"Sorry, what?" I asked. "I didn't get that."

She only lifted her head a little bit. "Fine, 'm fine." Her voice sounded hoarse, like she hurt her throat or-

Oh.

_Oh._

_Maybe_ (just maybe) she's a bit like a slag, but doesn't she have a boyfriend?

Well, whoever Dan is.

"Lucy can you look at me?"

"No."

"No? Why not? Are you hiding something?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I can't look at you and no, I'm not hiding anything."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

And that was that.

~:~:~

It was a little before lunch when I got a text.

_Wendy- I think I left the oven on._

_Natsu- r u stupid or sumthing?_

_Wendy- Comparing to your texting, you are._

_Natsu- yeh, yeh, whtevr, ill go hme n chck_

_Wendy- Next time, use proper words._

_Natsu- shut up_

Wendy was my younger sister. She leaves after me, so I don't know if you actually left the oven on. I was driving home when I almost hit something, or some_one_.

Mostly known as Lucy.

"Oh shit!" I yelled and got out of the car. "Lucy! Lucy, come back!"

"I can't! Gunna be late for work!" She yelled back, not turned her head.

"I'll drive you!" It said it without thinking and I immediately regretted it.

"Yeah, thanks." She turned around her head down and got in my car, _again_.

"So where you going?"

"Just go straight until I say so," she said, her head facing the window. I could barely see the reflection of her face in the glass, but what I could see wasn't pretty. She had a fat, cut, bruised bottom lip and an ugly red-purple chin.

"Lucy, are you okay?" I asked for the second time today.

"No."

And that was that.

~:~:~

Tuesday, she wasn't there.

Wednesday, again.

Third time's the charm, it didn't happen.

But something else did.

Levi and Erza were talking, and I wasn't really paying attention until Levi mentioned Lucy.

"Lucy called me last night," she had said.

"Really? I haven't really heard from her." Erza said surprised.

"Yeah, she needed a ride. It was a couple miles out of town. I think she fell down or something, she had bruises all over her body. Like, her arms and legs were _covered_. I asked her about and she just shrugged. It was weird."

"Huh, we better keep a good eye on her."

And that was the end of the conversation.

~:~:~

Last day of the week, her face looked normal, save for a cut lip. Concealer is magic, isn't?

"Lucy," I said as I sat down. "Better today?"

"My face is." She plainly said.

Her _face _is. What about her _body_?

"Yeah, that's good. How 'bout your arms, legs, stomach?"

"Eh, could be worse."

"Oh. Well, feel better."

Then she turned on her music real loud and played _Ho Hey _by _The Lumineers_.

After that class, I hadn't seen her.

~:~:~

It was around 1 when I woke up. My phone was ringing on the bedside table next to me.

_Lucy_ it flashed. I picked it up; "Hello?" my voice was heavy with sleep.

"_H-hi Natsu… It's Lucy, I need a ride."_

~:~:~

Hi. I said I'd have a new chapter up on Friday, and guess what, I am. Well, in America it is.

It's currently Zayn Malik's birthday in England, so happy birthday you sexy fuck. And have fun fucking Niall. (oops, not. Have I ever mentioned how much I just want to lick Niall? Yes? Well, I was to lick him _so bad_ and _everywhere._)

And guess what! I failed two 2 _two _t w o French quizzes in two days! Two is spelled and sounds weird, no? – The fuck just happened there?

Anyways, thanks so much for reading. I'll try to update on Friday again. There's about 3 or 4 more chapters left. Then I might start the next story idea I have.

Words – 1,518

1/11/13


	6. Chapter 5

I have an excuse and you might want to punch me for it but, whatever. It's a bit (a lot) shorter than the rest. Why? I'm rewarding you with real NaLu.

~:~:~

"_H-hi Natsu… it's Lucy, I need a ride."_

I sat frozen. How did Lucy get my number? Why was she calling me for a ride? _"Natsu? Please? I'm really cold and I'm hurt. Please."_

I shook my head real quick and answered "Yeah, of course. Where are you? It's – " I looked out the window "- _snowing_ outside, Lucy."

"_I'm a few miles outside of town. I'm by a blue mailbox and it has the number 56 on it. Please hurry, I'm so cold."_

"Okay, hold on, I'll be there soon. Stay safe." I hung up quickly and got a couple blankets and two coats and my keys. I practically ran to the car, I really don't want Lucy to freeze to death. I speed off to the edge of town and drove a few miles until I saw a bit of yellow. By now, the snowstorm had gotten worse and it was very hard not to crash, there was ice coating the road and I could barely see.

Lucy's hair was like _sunshine_. It glowed in the storm. That was the only way I was able to see her, her glowing hair, although it wasn't really glowing.

I sped a bit more to get to her. I stopped right in front and opened the door quick and handing her a jacket and blanket. It was hard to see, but the house she was in front of was disgusting. Even in the snowstorm I could tell how slimy and worn down it was. Why was Lucy here?

"T-thanks a-a lot Nat-su," her teeth her clattering and her body shook with shivers. I turned the heat up more and wrapped my arms around her shoulder and rubbed up and down on her arms. She looked at me in the corner of her eye and I saw utter pain in them. Emotionally or physically, I have no idea.

I unwrapped my arms and started to pull away from the curb. "Where to now?" I asked.

"Anywhere but my house," it was immediate. Why didn't she want to go home?

"My house then? My sister should still be asleep."

"Please." Her voice was small. That was the last we spoke during the car ride.

I parked in the driveway and got out of the car. "Come on, Lucy. You can sleep inside," I said gently. She was falling asleep in the car although it couldn't have been more than a 15 minute ride.

"Yeah, yeah. 'M coming," she yawned. Lucy stepped out of the car, pulling the blanket and coat tighter around her. I let her walking slightly in front of me, my hand resting on the small of her back.

I led her inside and to my room. "You can sleep in here, I'll take the couch," I got out a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt and handed it to her. "You can sleep in these, I'll drive you home in the morning."

"Thank you, Natsu. It means a lot," she was looking right into my eyes, her eyes wide and innocent.

"It's no problem, really," I said back. And it was true; I was just looking out for a friend's friend.

"Can I… can I show you my thanks?" Her eyes left mine to stare at the ground. I was confused, what did she mean? Show me?

"What do you mean?" She didn't waste any time. She grabbed the side of my face and kissed me. I'm not saying the kiss was bad, but didn't she have a boyfriend? I pushed her off me and held her by her biceps. "Lucy, what are you doing?"

"This is all I know, okay? Trust me," and I don't know why, but I did. I reluctantly nodded and she smiled slightly. "Thank you." And she kissed me again.

Her lips her soft, like cotton candy. They tasted good too, like cherries. They were pillowly and just _perfect_.

I kissed her back, after a few seconds. My arms her around her waist and her were around my neck, her elbows - her boney, boney elbows - were resting on my shoulders while her hands were pulling on my hair.

It was just a good _kiss_ and I knew where this was going.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer and she moaned slightly into the kiss. I licked a stripe across her bottom lip, asking her to open her mouth, and she did, right away. My tongue was licking inside her mouth – over her teeth, gums, and the roof of her mouth. We eventually met in the middle and she tasted amazing. Sadly, air was needed and she broke away from the kiss, only to start sucking on my neck.

Lucy kissed my jawline then down the column of my throat and kissed my Adam's apple. She pushed me down against the bed and climbed up by legs and straddled me. She bent forward to kiss around my neck again, looking for my soft spot. Lucy found it when she got right underneath my right ear. She bit down slightly and I moaned lowly. She licked it a few times before kissing it again then blowing air on it.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

Lucy looked at me with wide eyes again, "No, but I don't care." Then she kissed me again. It was passionate, it was slow and soft and amazing. Then she ground her hips down into mine. I moaned louder than last time and she smiled against my lips. She could feel me hardening against her thigh.

She sat up again and grinded down again and I moaned again. It felt amazing. Lucy put her cold hands under my shirt and they traveled up my torso and to my chest, my shirt following. I picked my back up to help her get my shirt off. After it was off, she threw it behind her. She leaned forward to kiss my chest, her hands feeling around my abs.

"I've never actually felt abs before," She said suddenly. "My boyfriend has some, but he doesn't let me touch. They look good, but yours look better," then she licked down them. My hands have just been trailing up her back, then back down, and then grabbing her thighs, and then back up to her hair, pushing it behind her ears. Her face was hovering above mine and looking straight into my eyes, searching them for something. She kissed my lips once more then kissed down my body.

I forgot to think after that.

~:~:~

It's been a few days since Lucy stayed over and I haven't seen her since. I woke up and she wasn't there, not even a note.

It's not like I really _care_, per say. I just want to know what happened to her. Levi and Erza were talking (it was a Friday, and Lucy was Thursday night) and it kind of shocked me. I was Lucy's third choice.

"Lucy called me," Levi had said.

"Oh yeah? She called me too, and texted, a lot. She needed a ride, but I was asleep," Erza said back.

"Yeah, I picked her a few times from the address she texted me, so hopefully she got home," Levi explained.

"I picked her up," I butted into the conversation, just to let them know she was safe.

"You did?" Erza's tone was fierce and sharp and her eyes were narrowed.

"Yeah, she called me and I was still awake so I went and got her. Drove her home too," I said, not looking at Erza but at Levi.

"Oh, well that's good. Do you know where she is now?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

And that was that.

~:~:~

It was Saturday now, and I was at a club. It was well known, so lots of people were there and it was hot and crowded. Lots of girls in short shorts and crop tops, despite that fact it was winter.

I was nursing a Captain Morgan and Coke mix while I searched the room as well as I could for my friends. But I did find something.

It was Lucy and her – I'm guessing – her boyfriend. It looked like they were fighting and things were getting awfully heated and turning for the worse.

The guy lifted his hand –

~:~:~

Sorry that took forever! I had gotten sad and did something bad that I'd rather not say, then my friend, Kylie, cheered me up(: My school's first semester finals are coming up (I have history and living with children tomorrow) so I'm studying for that. And I'm sick too! And I'm in training right now for softball so I'm a bit busy with that.

Harry Styles birthday is tomorrow so, congrats on the birthday sex. Whether it is from Louis Tomlinson or Niall Horan, or maybe a threesome, who knows?

How's you like the kissing (make out/hook up) part? Was it good? Just to let you know, I have never experience making out, I've watched it and read (gay porn oops) of it. What do you think they did? ;)

(and yes, I watch/read gay porn problem?)

I have a one-shot I'm writing (or going to) based off the song Last Goodbye by Ke$ha. Thinking about it made me cry so it's going to be sad, haha suckers.

Well, I'm going to go study. Byeee.

Words: 1,392

1/31/13


	7. I'm so sorry Author's Note

Hiiiii.

Yes, I'm still alive. Ok, so, there's a lot going on in my life at the moment and I'm having a really hard time bc I'm sad all the time. Also, softball and school take up most of day and I'm just so _so _tired and I'm ready to give up on _everything_ but I have some really amazing friends that are helping me through it.

We're all fucked up in the head and helping each other and I'm starting to get happy again, like my old self. This story will be finished as soon as my life gets better and I'm not trying to drown myself all the time.

If anyone is having a hard time in their life, I'm always here, ok. Don't go through it alone, I had to for part of it and I got really fucked up and did some really bad things to myself. It's hard, I know.

I need to tell you guys why I'm sad bc I can't tell people I actually know, ok? Please don't say shit to me bc it really hurts. Ok, ready.

I hate everything about me. I hate how I look, act, sound, love, hate, think, _everything._ Everything I think about is negative and I just want to _leave_. Like, I know some people don't like themselves but I despise myself and everything about me. I just want to stop and I have really bad thoughts and, like I said, have done horrible things to myself.

I am getting better, I promise. Just don't give up on me or yourself, I'll be back. Give me a week or two and I'll try. Ok? I love you guys.

-Gillian


End file.
